The Tommy and Tammy Show!
A series about Tommy and Tammy Turner, Timmy and Tootie's children. The style of the show is similar to that of WB cartoons, specifically "Tiny Toon Adventures". A running credit gag is that the blue door in the background of the credits opens up showing a different animattion in each episode. Episode List 1. "Making the Show Parts 1 & 2"-Tommy and Tammy create a show about themselves and invite their friends as cast members. Cast: '''Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Todd Turner (E.G. Daily), Jessica McBadBat (Grey DeLisle), Sarah "S.J." Jones (Cree Summer), Otto Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), Cashlin Buxaplenty (Dionne Quan) '''Others: '''Timmy Turner (Drake Bell), Tootie Turner (Daniella Monet), The Cosmas (Daran Norris (Cosmo), Susanne Blakeslee (Wanda), Tara Strong (Poof)), Girl in commercial (Kath Soucie), Boy in commercial (Kath Soucie) '''Songs: ''None, not counting the theme song's instrumental'' Random Trivia: ' *The voice actors for Timmy and Tootie are the same actors that portrayed them in Grow Up Timmy Turner *Sometimes Tommy is seen with brown hair instead of black hair. *The music for the commercial Tommy and Tammy create for the show is the instrumental of what would later become the theme song. *This episode is similar to the ''Tiny Toon Adventures episode "The Looney Beginning". *The kids in the commercial look like Conrad and Sally from Dr. Seuss's The Cat in the Hat. *A character appears who may be Francis's child, but he does not speak. *Todd MAY be a spoof of the title character of Squee!. *'''Tammy: So how are we gonna do this? Tommy: Do what? Tammy: Make the show! Duh! *When Tommy is talking to Tammy and Todd in Tammy's room, if you look closely you can see an image reflected in Tammy's mirror that closely resembles Tara Strong. *This episode's cast contains voice actors from the fellow Nicktoon Rugrats ''and its spinoff ''All Grown Up!-Tara Strong (Dil), E.G. Daily (Tommy), Cree Summer (Susie), Dionne Quan (Kimi), and Kath Soucie (Phil and Lil). *'Boy: '''There's never anything good on TV anymore, sadly. *'Timmy: What was it you wanted to show us, Son? '''Tommy: '''We made a TV show. '''Todd: '''All by ourselves. '''S.J.: ''All by yourselves? *'Door Gag: Tommy is shown blowing bubbles. The bubbles are in the following shapes: I ♥ U. It might be a message to Jessica. *It is unknown why S.J.'s hair is black. A.J.'s hair has never grown enough to have a color (though the hair of his eyebrows is black) and Charlotte's hair is tan.Then again, the ''Fairly OddParents ''episodes "Scary GodParents", "A Wishgul Life", and "Operation F.U.N." depicted his hair as black anyway. ---- 2. "The Wonderful World of Love"-Tommy sings a song about how much he loves Jessica. '''Cast: '''Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong) '''Others: ''None'' Songs: '''Tommy's Song by Tommy '''Random Trivia: *This is the first episode to feature only Tommy and Tammy. *This was originally going to be the third episode, with Part 2 of "Making the Show" being the second. *"Tommy's Song" is based on the Animaniacs/''Pinky and the Brain song "Meticulous Analysis of History". *'Tammy: You really like Jessica don't you? 'Tommy: '''Yes. I can't help it. She's the cutest girl I've ever seen. I mean YOU'RE cute too but you're my sister. *'Door Gag: '''S.J. is shown meditating. Oddly, her hair is depicted as tan instead of the correct color, black. This may be a reference to her original design. ---- 3. "Monster in My Closet"-Todd finds out there is a monster in his closet, but it doesn't hurt kids, only bad people. '''Cast: '''Todd Turner (E.G. Daily) '''Others: '''Nny the Monster (Steve Carell) '''Songs: ''None'' Random Trivia: *The monster's name is Nny, after the title character of Jhonen Vasquez's Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, which Squee (the inspiration for Todd) first appeared in. *Nny's voice sounds similar to Gru from Despicable Me. *'Todd:' I heard monsters hurt people...Are--Are you gonna hurt me? Nny: No I'm not. I dunno who told you monsters hurt people but we don't. Well...Not just ANYONE. Only bad people, like that babysitter of yours. *The music that plays when Todd sees Nny in his closet, screams and runs out of his room sounds almost like "Real and Scary" from The Fairly OddParents!. *This is the first episode to only feature Todd. *'Door Gag: '''Tommy and S.J. are shown fighting with lightsabers, perhaps foreshadowing the next episode. Ironically, S.J. is actually on Tommy's side. ---- 4. "Star Turners"-A spoof of the Star Wars franchise in general. Tommy, in the role of Luke Skywalker, must save his sister, Princess Tammy (Tammy in the role of Princess Leia) from the evil Dark Empire, led by Mr. Crocker in the role of Darth Vader. '''Cast: '''Tommy Turner (Tara Strong), Tammy Turner (Tara Strong), Sarah "S.J." Jones (Cree Summer), Jessica MacBadBat (Grey DeLisle), Craig (Faith Abraham). Otto Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), Cashlin Buxaplenty (Dionne Quan), '''Others: '''Mr. Crocker (Carlos Alazraqui), Dark Troopers (Rob Paulsen), Prison Guard (Daran Norris) '''Songs: 'None Random Trivia: *Only Tommy, Tammy and Crocker are characters straight from the franchise. Tommy's friends and the other characters play Star Wars-themed extras. *The title comes from the Pinky and The Brain ''Star Wars spoof, entitled "Star Warners". *'S.J.: 'A parody this is. *'Door Gag: 'The door slowly opens, and a hand that looks like Otto Buxaplenty's hand reaches out and closes it. *'S.J.: 'Rescue Tammy we must! '''Tommy: '''Are you gonna talk like that the whole time? *Craig is Francis's child from "Making the Show". His mother is unknown. *'Craig: '''Let us through or I'll pound you. '''Dark Trooper 1: '''Hmm...No. ----